The Night Before Valentine's Day
by Suffering Angel
Summary: it matters not what you give your loved one, as long as you put your heart into it. Even a chocolate heart can lead to happiness. Kou1x2


I don't own Digimon Frontier

A/N: I'm sorry if I sound a bit too sarcastic about Valentine's Day at the start. I don't really celebrate it, and I tried to only be a little cynical here. I'm sorry in advance if anyone's feelings got hurt. Thank you, happy reading.

Farther notes: 

CLAMP: the group of four women behind X, Card Captor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, Wish, and many more.

Wish: a CLAMP manga about a love between an angel and the human that saved him.

White Day: March 14th on which the guys return chocolates to the girls who gave them on February 14th.

**_The Night Before Valentine's Day_**

**__**

**__**

It was the night before Valentine's Day. Any human being with the least bit of common sense knew to stay away from any shop selling anything red, and those who managed to get their filth paws on sickingly cute teddy bears and kitschy red hears guarded them with nuclear weapons. However, some were unlucky, and managed not to get a high priced proof of their emotions, having to come up with their own presents. This caused many haunted people to prowl on the streets. Leaving home unarmed was not recommended.

"So what did you get for your significant other?"

And then there were those of a third kind.

"Whoever said I had one?"

Those without a lover. They had it the easiest.

"Well, a popular guy such as yourself?"

"Don't remind me. I'm scared of going to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, you know those anime scenes where you open your shoe locker and a sea of gifts bury you?"

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Oy vei."

"Amen."

The Kimura-Minamoto twins belonged to that third kind. The two were sprawled leisurely in Kouichi's living room, the younger lying on the couch, the older leaning against the furniture.

"I feel so alone."

Kouichi sighed, leaning his head backwards to rest on Kouji's tummy (it was a REALLY low couch).

"Why, because you're not a love sick puppy?"

"Says who?"

Hurrying to cover the hurt in his voice, Kouichi stuck his tongue out like a puppy. Kouji scratched behind his ear before pushing him away.

"My dog's cuter."

"I'm hurt."

"Poor guy."

"So who asked you to be his/her Valentine?"

Kouichi asked plainly, staring boredly at the television. Commercials commemorating the day to follow were on, giving the twins a hard case of sugar overdose. 

"Too many people. I feel bad about giving some of the chocolates back, but I have to. No way can I afford to buy so much for White Day."

The younger twin sounded tired, exhausted even. Kouichi chuckled at the hardships of being a good looking guy. No, he wasn't jealous that his Otouto was more popular than him. Other people and their opinions didn't really interest him.

"Why not just save the chocolates to give back?"

"I tried that last year. Didn't work. They hid my name on the chocolates."

"Damn, they sure think ahead!"

"Tell me about it."

They laid there for several minutes longer, listening to the sticky music coming from the TV until Kouji could take no more. He came close to throwing the remote at the screen, but managed to simply turn it off.

"Bleh."

"Aw, Otouto-chan no like romance?"

"This isn't romance. Romance and its soul were stolen by the likes of Disney and CLAMP."

Saying so, he threw a Wish manga volume on the table. The cute cover smiled at Kouichi and he smiled back somewhat sadly.

"It's true only if you choose to believe it. If you want to, why, you might find romance even in…"

His cheeks reddened slightly, unnoticed though by all the red all around.

"…Even in two guys lying in one's living room on February the 13th."

"Good thing today's not a Friday, it would make for a good horror movie."

"Stop it, you're too cynical."

"So kill me."

Feeling a need to escape the awkward silence that followed, Kouichi picked up the manga book and flipped through it.

"Since when do you read CLAMP?"

The younger hit the older lightly and sat up.

"A bet with a friend. He said I wouldn't live through it."

An evil chuckle was the response, and in reply Kouji hit Kouichi again, slightly harder this time.

"I'm gonna get me something to drink, you want anything?"

"Some Valentine chocolate would be nice."

Kouji got up to the kitchen, his hand rubbing his back underneath his shirt lazily. Kouichi stared after him with a dreamy look.

"Don't think I have any, come back tomorrow."

He returned with a can of coke and seemed bored.

"But I wanted some Valentine chocolate!"

"Ok, so make some."

The somewhat dramatic pause that Darkness sent his way chilled Light to the bone.

"You know what, I will! And you're gonna help me!"

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, yet turned back seeing as his brother wasn't following.

"What's wrong?"

"_You're_ wearing the pink apron."

"…Ah, dammit."

In half an hour, the kitchen counter was covered with flour, water, three broken eggs and chocolate. A dirty sheet of paper hung on the wall holding the ingredients was surrounded with messy handprints of one who never made a sandwich in his life. 

"Should I add it now?"

"Has it been five minutes?"

"Five? It said fifteen."

"…No."

"…Well, damn."

"Kouichi!"

Kouji hurried to stop the blender and both boys looked at their handiwork. It had a color they could only describe as- none chocolatish.

"Now look what you've done."

Kouichi crossed his arms, looking at his Otouto disapprovingly.

"Onii-san… don't make me throw _you_ into the blender."

"…sorry."

Taking a spoon, Kouji poked the substance, keeping a safe distance.

"Is it dead yet?"

"I doubt chocolate can pretend."

"I doubt that's chocolate. Can you call that chocolate?"

The long haired twin paused for a minute, seriously thinking about his answer.

"Well… I used to be able to do so…"

"Well, there you have it."

"No, there you have it."

Kouji began angrily, waving his spoon, throwing some of the brown thing from the bowl at his brother.

"This is the fifth and last time. I'm sorry, Kouichi, looks like you'll have to wait for your chocolate."

"But I wanted it now."

"Why? What's the rush?"

'I wanted the be… the first one… to give it to you…'

The actual words, however, never left his lips.

"Well than…"

Kouji said, seeing as he wasn't going to receive any reply.

"I suppose we have nothing left to do with this… thing… other than…"

"Other than? …!"

Not yet solid chocolate hit Kouichi's face, stopping the question by answering it. He blinked, the two staring at each other before his hand went inside the concoction, and the favor was returned. The target was Kouji's shirt, however, Kouichi's aim was off, and the part hit was Kouji's hair. The older begged for forgiveness as the younger recovered from the shock.

"I hope you know that…"

He stiffed his hand in the brown substance and smeared it all over Kouichi's shirt.

"…This means war."

And the battle began. Chocolate balls flew in any and all directions, hitting whatever came in their way, coloring it brown. Both fighters took cover, each taking with him enough ammo. Kouji took shelter behind the table while Kouichi took a relatively open spot behind the fridge.

"I must warn you, my aim's a bit off."

"Oh really?"

The chocolate hit Kouichi straight in the face.

"Really. Ok, that was my daily lie."

"Bitch!"

"Ha!"  
"You'll pay for this, Kouji!"

"Only if you can hit me."

"Take that!"

"…That's the sink."

"ARGH!"

The battle raged on and on, insults and curses flying from one end of the kitchen to the other. It appeared like they could go on forever, or alternately until either ran out of the ammunition they still called chocolate, all to the sound of the other's laughter. But then the first casualty fell. And hit the floor. And shattered. The sound of glass breaking was enough to cause an immediate treaty to be signed between the sides. They stood there for a moment, shocked, staring at the mess they created.

"Your fault."

Kouichi blurted innocently. Kouji hurried to bark back at him.

"Did not, you started it"

"No, it was you."

"Was not… ok, it was… Dammit!"

Defeated, the younger brother pouted and hurried to clean the mess.

"You were the one who wanted chocolate to begin with."

"Well… you fired the opening shot."

"Well you're not helping me here, are you?!"

Kouji turned to his brother, still kneeling on the floor, but upon turning he felt Kouichi's hands gently touch his cheek before that lifted his hand to his mouth, chocolate smeared on it.

"You… you had some… chocolate, over there."

The younger stood up and tried to clean his face, asking his brother for directions.

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"…a little southward."

"Then here?'

"…Here."

Kouichi wiped the last bit of chocolate from Kouji's face, again bringing the substance to his mouth.

"Doesn't taste that bad, really. Must be because you made it…"

Realizing what he said, he blushed and turned to leave, but Kouji stopped him.

"Wait."

Before the older twin turned back to him, he dipped his fingers in the chocolate, hiding the stained hand behind his back.

"Wha, what is it?"

"You have some chocolate too."

"Where…"

Kouichi lifted his hand to check but Kouji beat him to it, bringing the chocolate covered hand up first, running two fingers across the other's lips.

"There. Right… there."

Kouichi was too stunned for words as Kouji gently held the sides of his face, making the other to blush quite furiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Onii-san."

And with a slight devilish grin, he closed the distance, giving his brother a gift sweeter than chocolate.

A/N: I just loooooooooove to stop when it gets good :}~


End file.
